Broken
by Psychological Entertainment
Summary: Tatsumi, unwillingly stuck in the clutches of Esdese, has finally had enough. Steeling his nerves he decides to finally leave no matter what... but... what happens next? Can Tatsumi escape this whirlwind of perilous situations unscathed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In this frantic battle that I was forced into, I was facing a complete monster.

She had lost herself in this hectic battle that we're currently in.

If I didn't stop this woman soon I would surely lose my life whether she was infatuated with me or not. I was entertaining her and she's loving every single second of it.

That sadistic smile went from ear to ear.

"Tatsumi, I haven't had this much fun in so long! Entertain me more, Tatsumi! I knew I was right about you! That potential… is so raw…!"

-!

I spun around slicing an icicle in half that was aimed right for my back.

This woman wasn't holding anything back.

As the ice spun all around my face, I had no idea what was coming next…

Until I saw that crazed smile behind a block of ice!

I prepared myself to block the rapidly incoming attack until I saw that look in her eyes…

The look of someone who was thrilled with hunting for new beast to slay, the look of a person drawn to war…

Esdese…

I jumped backwards so fast that it surprised even me.

If I blocked that attack I would have been crushed from her overwhelming strength.

As soon as the beast of a woman landed, it seemed like she rocket propelled herself forwards. I flicked my wrist blocking her next strike. She smiled at me deviously as the clang of our swords rang through the air, those once soft eyes looking into mine crazily.

She showed me every single one of her teeth…

And it made my blood run cold.

If I didn't calm her down soon I'm going to die! I felt my sweat trickle down my face as I grimaced back at her.

She was lost, wandering in this adoration for combat.

"Esdese, knock it off!" I desperately tried to calm her down… but instead of being met with a warm smile I was met with a fist… straight to my throat.

_Crack…!_

Involuntarily my blood escaped from my body.

I spun haphazardly through the air smacking into a tree roughly.

"Tatsumi! You can't possibly want to go to sleep yet! You haven't even let me hear one of your screams!"

This wasn't Esdese, this was a wild animal.

Through one closed eye I stared at her in fear.

There's no possible way that Night Raid could defeat this woman. The Revolution was a silly dream that was far out of reach.

She crushed all of my hopes in this one fight.

"E…Esdese… There's no way that I would go to sleep that easily."

But for some reason … I too was enjoying this fight. I wanted to show her just how fearsome I could be.

I dashed at her balling up my fist, before I even knew it myself I was underneath her throwing up a speedy, but hefty uppercut.

But to my dismay she caught it with one hand. She grasped my fist making me bellow out in pain.

"Good Tatsumi, that's so good!"

I felt myself getting lifted off the ground and before I knew it, I was slammed into the ground.

But I didn't have any time to rest, Esdese's sword was slicing through the air at an astonishing speed straight for my face.

I rolled away getting up on my feet as the dirt was abused, then I delivered a solid head butt on her face.

The sounds of our skulls coming into contact ripped through the air.

I smiled at her, she smiled at me.

-!

One punch to my stomach, another punch to my stomach, lifting me off the ground and then to cap it all off a kick to my chin.

Unwillingly my head slapped backwards on the hard dirt underneath me making it look like I German-suplexed the air… and then my body followed behind as I tumbled into the hard stone wall.

I would be lying so greatly if I said this didn't hurt. It hurt more than anything I've ever experienced.

This situation was the worst situation I've ever been in.

I was a helpless rabbit that unintentionally wondered into a wolves den and now I was paying the consequences.

I cursed myself repeatedly at my weakness. No matter what my body didn't do as I asked. As the smoke cleared up there was Esdese looking down at me with those condescending eyes.

She has this weird motto that only the strong survive… But against her isn't everybody weak?

"Esdese, stop it now! If you continue on you'll kill the poor kid!" Some random guard tried standing up for me.

And that's when her head slowly turned to the source that was interrupting her fight. The guards knew, they knew that if they tried to stop her entertainment they would become her prey next. Those eyes were those of a royally pissed off animal.

I couldn't help but let out a subdued chuckle. From the woman who was so enamored by me to the woman who wanted nothing more than some cheap entertainment.

It was a complete and utter victory. I didn't even land one hit on her.

This woman went easy on me, and I had only lasted five minutes when she was calm. When she got into the fight I lasted a mere thirty seconds…

I was a fool, nothing but a fool for even thinking about accepting this woman's challenge.

But just as I was expecting a sword to rip through my body as it's hungry teeth greedily ate my flesh, I felt a hand on the back of my head combing through my hair.

"Good job, Tatsumi."

Esdese complimented me. I looked at her completely and utterly surprised.

"You did well against me today. Not once did you back down against me. Those eyes of yours clearly showed your resolve."

Her hands moved tenderly through my hair as those soft eyes looked into mine lovingly. It seemed like that rampaging beast had gone back to its slumber.

I felt my arms being folded into my lap and then two arms wrapped underneath my neck and underneath my legs.

Esdese was carrying me.

"So, for now, you get to rest. We'll continue tomorrow, I expect great things from you, Tatsumi."

This woman… was truly terrifying.

I coughed making my crushed throat hurt. My stomach ached like I just had drunk too much milk.

As Esdese looked down at me in her arms her hair gently covered me like a protecting cloak.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep, the pain inflicted on my body forcing itself to shut down.

…

My heavy eyelids forced themselves open, my pounding headache making its presence known.

I found myself staring at my bandaged body. I looked like a mummy. How did I even end up in this mess to begin with?

I should be at home resting with the rest of Night Raid, filling up Leone's glass as Mein grumbled something incoherent to herself while Akame softly smiled. The sound of Lubbock insulting me would be heard while Najenda sat in her chair smoking and laughing…

But… unfortunately for me, life isn't so nice.

I was stuck in this hell hole of a palace slowly rotting away shackled by Esdese.

She had found me when I was doing some spying, ever since then I haven't been able to get away. We've been training endlessly or going out to hunt monsters for no apparent reason besides the fact that it was entertaining to Esdese.

If she could only just join the Rebel Army this wouldn't be so tiresome.

I honestly didn't enjoy it here. This overly grand place was changing my personality and view on many things. From in here it looked to be fine and dandy, this was the cream of the crop, this was prosperity, but on the outside of this guarded sanctuary it was hell.

It all made me so angry.

Trying to escape this hell hole was of course no use, Esdese would somehow conveniently run into me and drag me off to do some inane things.

Living like this… I couldn't help but harbor resentment for everything.

I wanted to get stronger… I wanted to help my friends… but I didn't have the power to even escape from the enemy's vice grip.

Damn it all.

My feet landed on the cold wood floor. Right now I was in Esdese's room.

And that's when I decided that I was going to leave this place regardless of what happens. Nobody was going to stop me, nothing was going to stop me.

This hell hole that I've been in for three months… was beginning to form a demon, an unstoppable demon…

I took off the eye patch that covered my eye and uncaringly tossed it on the floor. I slipped on my pants, shoes, and shirt and fashioned my sword on my waist.

Even if I have to cut my way out of this damn building… so be it.

**Esdese**

I was busy working on some preparations to end Night Raid's little fun streak. They were such a nuisance getting in the way of plans all the time, but they did provide some entertainment.

Annoyed, I decided to take a walk outside the palace to clear my head.

It wasn't that great of a day out. The clouds looked slightly glum trudging through the sky… it brought my thoughts back to Tatsumi who hasn't looked particularly happy of late.

He always looked troubled, no matter what I do his expression doesn't change. That lovely smile of his was no longer there, it was replaced by a face of boundless determination.

Maybe it was too selfish of me to hold him here…

Just then I was dug out of my thoughts as I heard a scream…

And then I saw the body of a soldier drop in front of me. He still looked to be alive but his breathing was labored. I looked down at him.

The sound of slow trudging made me look back up.

In front of me looking forward with dead eyes… was no one other than Tatsumi with his sword in hand, blood dripping off of it.

"Tatsumi? What are you doing out here?" I looked at him impatiently wanting an answer.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving."

With that he started to walk off again. Quickly I reached out grabbing his hand.

"No, no you're not. Come back inside-…"

I was cut off, the words that he spoke in an exasperated tone while those angered eyes bore into mine.

"Shut it, don't touch me."

He ripped his hand from me and continued to trudge forward at a leisure pace.

"Tatsumi, what's gotten into you?"

I once again grab his arm stopping him. I gave it a good squeeze to let him know that I wasn't kidding around.

And then he surprised me again.

He grabbed my face violently, getting close to my nose.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up and not touch me? Or are you deaf or just daft?" Those eyes mercilessly looked into mine. This wasn't Tatsumi… this was a wild demon that was infuriated.

I tightened my grip on his arm.

"Don't you know who you're talking to? That tongue of yours has surely gotten sharp these past months. _Maybe I should cut it off?_"

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me?"

When I heard his tone, I jumped backwards away from him, that killing intent that I felt, the rage that I felt… was terrifying.

"We're enemies, Esdese. The next time we meet won't be pretty. Oh, and why do you look so petrified? Isn't this what you wanted? My potential has been unlocked and now you look like you regret it."

This was no longer Tatsumi, this was what happens when you push a man to his limits. Tatsumi has snapped, he broke right before me. No longer could I treat him like the fun loving boy he once was.

"Tatsumi, please, calm down. Whether we're friend or foe matters not. Just… just stay here, okay?" I plead trying anything to calm him down.

"Why should I stay here?" Tatsumi begins, looking at me twisted. "I've got a home already but you selfishly took me away from it bringing me here thinking that I would be your little experimental toy. Well, Esdese, I will not be your source of entertainment any longer. I've had enough of your little games so I'm leaving."

"Tatsumi, what are you saying?"

"I've consulted with the enemy long enough! Don't come near me! You're part of this corrupt Empire and I'm part of the Rebel Army, simple as that."

Tatsumi once again started walking away from me.

"I told you to stop Tatsumi!" I sprinted forward after him but just as I got close, almost instantly his sword licked through the air looking to taste blood. This couldn't be real… Tatsumi was pushing me away, he was telling me he didn't want to be with me at all…

I stood watching in disbelief as he sauntered away from me not caring at all about what he just did.

Was this all my fault?

**Tatsumi**

I sighed walking away from Esdese. I was now in the forest trying to walk back to Night Raid. All I really wanted to do was head back and continue daily life with my friends. I really just wanted to get this rebellion over with.

I sort of ended up snapping at Esdese declaring that we were enemies.

But what did she expect? Containing someone like a puppy smothering them in love every four seconds wasn't exactly something everyone could handle.

I took a long detour around just to make sure nobody followed me. Lucky enough for me the guards and people in the palace believed I wouldn't try something as rash as escaping so it was easy enough to leave.

Still, destroying Esdese's heart was the only thing that I could think of to get her to not chase after me. If she used force then there was no way that I could have won. Just like many of the other times she would have beaten me in the blink of an eye and dragged me back.

More than anything however, I was so looking forward to seeing Night Raid. I couldn't wait to tell them everything, I couldn't wait to talk to Akame as she would be stingy and not share her food. Just imagining it all made me smile such a big smile.

I stopped in front of a river and scooped up some water. Washing my face, I looked at my reflection.

I didn't look happy at all. I looked… well, broken.

All the spunk was drained out of me. That's what happens when you're trapped in a place you don't like for months.

I wonder if everyone thought I was dead or something. Esdese hadn't mentioned anything about Night Raid in a while.

Or what if they have a big welcome back party planned for me?

That would be so cool.

Everyone would congratulate me saying, "Whoa, look, it's Tatsumi! He's back!"

Then we would have a big party, Leone would drink big time while Lubbock would groan that his harem has been destroyed.

Akame would give me a big smile saying, "You're alive!"

And I would reply:

"Yeah, of course I'm alive. I am strong after all!"

Since it was quite a ways back until I would get back home, I found a secluded but hard to find place and got comfortable.

The last thing on my mind was my friend's smiling faces.

**Esdese**

I sadly stretched out in my seat. I couldn't focus on my work right now. The only thing on my mind was Tatsumi's angered face, the angered face that I had caused.

I'll find him, I'll find him and I'll surely bring him back. I'll make everything right again. Then we could go on adventures together, hunt monsters and be happy.

I was too forceful and ended up pushing him away.

I was too caught up in my own thoughts and didn't think about his own.

I kept him reigned in the palace like he was part of my cattle.

"E…Esdese…" I blinked twice hearing someone from around the table call my name. It was someone discussing Night Raid preparations again.

"What is it?" I ask dejected.

"Well, err, we've discovered Night Raid's location… what would you like to do?"

I locked eyes with the man hearing that statement. _That was great news._

"Dispatch troops to their location. I'll accompany them as soon as possible. Let's move out!"

I got my belongings and quickly strode to my room to get my things.

Finally, the main leaders of the Rebel Army…

_I've found you._

**Tatsumi**

It had been maybe a day since I had fallen asleep near that river. I was really close to our hideout. Just a bit longer and I'll reach there.

Ah, what should I say! I surely have to look cool when I go in there.

"Oh, yeah, it was no problem. Being next to Esdese was as easy as ever. No worries there."

I played scenarios over and over in my head.

I felt my anxiety rising.

I was finally going home! After all this time I could be with my friends!

I bound over the hill to where the Night Raid hideout was expecting to see it in perfect condition… but what I saw instead was something horrifying.

The Night Raid hideout was on fire.

The scorching flames were bursting out everywhere dancing tediously, ridiculing its target endlessly.

What was this?

This is surely a joke, right?

The home that I was looking so forward to coming back to… is ablaze right before my very own two eyes.

And it was at that exact moment that I felt the anger course through me.

Who was responsible for this…!?

I ran towards the hideout, my legs churning endlessly. This was surely a joke.

I slid down the hill almost falling over. I pathetically ran in front of the fire until I heard the neigh of a horse from somewhere off in the distance.

And it was at that moment that I saw who the figure was sitting atop the horse…

Esdese.

The woman who continuously tries to destroy my life.

**That's the first chapter! If you like it, review, those really do help a lot. It could have been better but for some reason I just cannot write fan fiction well no matter how hard I try. :( **

**If you guys want another chapter make sure you somehow let me know. I start school in like a week so… yeah. **

**Such a drag.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The soft breeze blew my hair around in the wind.

Something about this situation was broken. This world was broken. My home was being broken right before me.

A gear in time was surely broken. This event was the result of a broken cog in time.

Time decided to torture me, this was my punishment for all of the immoral things I've done.

I take something important from someone, and the world takes something important from me.

Hah, I should have known. It's equivalent exchange, right?

But still, I couldn't cap up this boiling wrath inside of me. I was grimacing so hard that my pink gums were visible in the fire's light. I felt something inside of me shatter, my eyes were wide, I felt so conflicted.

I was glaring at the woman who sat proudly atop her horse, and then I shouted at her with everything I had.

"_**Esdese! What do you think you've done, you rotten bitch!" **_

When she heard my roar of anger her head snapped over to my direction. She looked utterly surprised.

"Tatsumi? What are you doing here?" She asks stupidly.

I want to smack that ugly look right off her face.

"Scum, you're _scum!_ What do you think you've done!" I titled my head at her expectantly. I was going to kill her, I was going to avenge all of the people she has destroyed physically and mentally.

Esdese's gaze fell upon the fiery building and then back on my crazed face.

"T…Tatsumi… you couldn't possibly be a part of Night Raid…?"

Esdese was the one who took me away from my home, and now she destroyed my home. How far does she plan to go?

"You've done something irrational, something so asinine I can't even believe it myself. Your mind must be broken." I spat those words angrily at her.

"Tatsumi…"

Before I knew it, I was barreling down on her, my face right in front of hers. I reached out and palmed her face, ripping her off of her filthy horse.

I smashed her skull into the ground, my crazed eyes looking into hers.

She didn't even flinch from the impact at all.

I jumped backwards away from her.

Esdese stood up quietly, dusting herself off elegantly. I was clenching my fists so hard I felt the blood run down my palms sympathetically.

The trees swayed in discomfort against the wind witnessing this scene. They were egging me on, instigating this entire confrontation.

The fire howled out declaring its victory as the wind blew across the terrain trying to hush everything.

I drew my sword brutally, then threw my sheath onto the ground.

"To think that you were part of Night Raid… it really does make us enemies then… Everything you've said all makes sense now."

"Shut it, now," I growl. I wasn't going to forgive her, there was no way. She destroyed people and my home for a puerile reason, it was just because she loved to fight. If she loved to fight as much as she says then I would give her the most troublesome fight of her life.

"Then, it's no mercy. Enemies must be slain regardless." Esdese drew her overly long rapier.

The person who loved me most, slowly killed me, and then she killed me completely in one fell swoop.

I tore the soft grass as I took off at Esdese.

I swung my sword straight for her jaw, my dark eyes looking down at her ruthlessly.

_Clang…!_

I was pushed back with the swipe of her wrist, another slash came from right above me.

I parried it, then my left hand shot through the air like a cannon ball.

I hit her right in the cheek.

The only thing that moved was her head as the sound of my fist smacking into her flesh ripped through the air.

"You continue to try and ruin my life, don't you, Esdese!? What's your intention damn it!? Everywhere I go, you just magically show up ruining things! I hate it, I despise it," I begin royally pissed off.

"And most of all, _I resent you._"

Esdese still stayed quiet with my fist still planted firmly on her cheek.

And then she uttered two words that made me even more furious.

"_I'm sorry."_

I look at her… I felt my angry face grow into a big grimace as my face darkened, all of my teeth must have been visible.

The audacity, the stupidity…!

I spoke to her in a low tone.

"Shut up! Do you think that that will help now? You can't bring my friends back, you can't bring back those lost three months that I didn't get to spend with them. Now you have the nerve to selfishly say you're sorry? Despicable, it's unbelievable!"

I probably spat all over her face but I didn't care. Night Raid was my family who looked after me when I had no other place to go. Now I was completely and utterly alone in this huge, corrupt world.

My two childhood friends from my village were selfishly taken by this demented empire, and now Night Raid? That's just too much.

_That's the last straw._

The final straw that fell in this broken world. This was a broken world that was sloppily fixed with cheap glue by a bored four year old child, and, it was slowly being destroyed again.

And now she has the nerve to apologize?

_Selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish!_

A broken world full of rotten people straight to the core. This girl who gets off on torturing people, the nastiness of it all. It was so repulsive, it was so nauseating.

I let out another roar as my other hand swung around and smashed into her nose like a meteor. Her head snapped back violently as if she just got whip-lash.

I heard the soft green trees around me let out a breath that they were holding for a long time. The trees didn't think that this punishment was enough for her.

_I knew it wasn't enough, the trees knew it wasn't enough, but I knew enough to know that I couldn't beat her._

But I sure as hell am going to try.

"Do you feel better now, Tatsumi?" Her condescending, dead looking eyes dug into mine, twisting my soul all around, toying with my conscience. That never ending nagging, that dragging at the edge of my mind wouldn't cease.

"_Shut up, shut up… I don't want to hear anything from you ever again. As far as my eyes can see you're dead. Be careful in the future Esdese. I can already see you lying in your own pool of blood helplessly drowning."_

I smacked her upside the head with the butt of my sword.

I don't know what got into me but it was this indescribable hatred_. _I hope she tastes my melancholy with every hit.

I hope she regrets mercilessly torturing and killing all of the people she has just for her own enjoyment.

I hope she grows to despise herself.

I hope she's derided for being twisted, for being _broken_.

With that, Esdese walked away from me, that glum looked hidden somewhere deep inside of her. Now she sports an impassive expression that seemed to be piercing through me.

When I saw her figure disappear into the welcoming darkness, I turned heel running straight for the inferno that was once Night Raid.

**Esdese**

I rubbed my face where Tatsumi had planted his first punch on me. It was the only one that legitimately hurt. It had all of his raw emotion, all of his raw potential behind it. Those eyes were determined, they were eyes of someone who was on a mission.

I so badly wanted to make things right with Tatsumi but how could I now? I ruined him. I crushed him and that was the end. There was no going back after that. He completely labeled me as dead in his mind.

I held the patch that was placed over Tatsumi's eye in my hand, staring down at it. When did it all go so wrong?

All of the fun that we could have had together… was flushed down the toilet with that mistake.

My horse slowly rode through the grieved forest that was bathing in the thick smoke from the fire.

Maybe I made a big mistake in leaving Tatsumi alive. He's not going to stop until he gets his revenge, he won't stop until he quenches his thirst.

But even though I was disturbed at these events, deep inside of me I was excited. There was finally an enemy strong enough that could stand against me, an enemy that didn't fear me.

I couldn't help but let a big smirk spread across my face.

_I'm getting excited._

I was looking so forward to it. I longed for this day and now I couldn't help but let Tatsumi's angered face roam everywhere in my memory.

_Those eyes were so delicious._

When that potential is finally polished nice and good I would challenge him full force.

_I have a new toy. I have a broken toy._

I would let him get away with this one… in the end I am always the one to dominate regardless of the enemy.

But, in my memory I also couldn't help but remember three months ago when I found that same brown haired boy named Tatsumi trying in vain to spy on the palace.

_Flashback Tatsumi_

I crept around the side of the high-class building silent as a cat stalking its prey. There were guards posted everywhere, if I made one noise I don't think I could get out of here easily.

I gulped trying to listen in to what some important looking people were saying. Judging by this guy's big armor he seemed to be significant. He was always complaining about people making noise in his palace and how it needed to be quiet.

Just as I surreptitiously peeked above the wall I heard a voice from behind me.

"What are you doing here? You don't seem to be from the Empire so that means that you're doing something you're not supposed to be."

My head shot backwards looking at the sudden voice.

This woman had long blue hair covered her while those piercing icy eyes stared at me. She looked to be a general considering her attire.

This woman was skilled, I didn't even feel her presence nearing me for a second.

When I looked into her eyes I shivered, but on the outside I was playing it cool. I shot her a big smile.

But even still the woman drew her sword never endingly long sword taking a big step towards me.

"I was just curious about the palace and wanted to do some sight-seeing but-!"

My eyes shot open in pain as a sword plunged right through my shoulder.

_Twist…_

I stifled back a cry.

"Oh? No screams? …"

Through wide eyes I stared at this woman. The chills surfaced on my skin.

"Then what would happen if I cut off a finger, an ear, or what would happen if I stabbed shards of heated glass into your skin slowly?"

I gulped hearing her words. She looked completely and utterly serious. Still, I kept myself from making any noise.

"If you fail to entertain me I'll throw you into the pile with the rest of the broken toys. I don't enjoy things that can't entertain me," this woman spits while giving me a crazed smile as she dug and twisted the sword more into my body.

This time I couldn't sojourn my bellow.

"Ah, yes, that's it." She looked deep into my eyes. But then I saw her features soften and the vice grip on her sword loosened.

What happened?

And then I noticed that somehow I had let out a subconscious smile. Most likely due to my nervousness.

Just like that the sword was removed from my body. I immediately clenched my wound with a grimace. What was with this woman?

She looked down at my sword and then back up at me.

"Fight with me for a little bit. That will decide whether or not you survive," the woman says monotonously.

"Ha, you see, I don't exactly have the time right now. I must be getting back h…" Her sword was placed right underneath my neck faster than lightning, my blood dripping off of the steel blade precariously.

I looked at the wielder and their eyes were beyond serious. It was fight her and maybe survive, or just be killed. It wasn't going to be an easier to fight her with an injured shoulder.

I drew my sword not knowing what to expect. For some reason I was no longer nervous, I was just completely and utterly confused.

I steadied myself and almost instantly, her sword cut my deep through skin licking up my blood. Her sharp eyes looked into mine through my pained face.

The sword was ripped out of my skin.

And what happened next, I have no idea how it happened.

The light was over casted almost as if there was an eclipse. I looked above my head to see…

A giant icicle barreling down towards me.

-!

A sharp pain was sent to my chin. I stumbled backwards and waved my blade in front of me blocking another strike.

I found myself quickly jumping backwards to get out of the way of the huge iceberg. I looked behind me to see a small icicle pointing at my back. I jerked my body awkwardly to the right to dodge it, in the process I felt the sub-zero chill run through my body when it zipped past me.

She's really trying to kill me here…! Every attack is pointed at a vital!

_Crash…!_

The huge block of ice collided with the ground ferociously, causing everything to shake. Small blocks of ice broke everywhere.

Suddenly, one of those blocks zipped through the air right for me face. I planted my feet and heaved it clean in half.

But…

Right behind that now split ice was this devil woman.

Startled, I instinctively let my fist fly upwards into the air aimed for her stomach.

It planted firmly… Into her hand.

Her other hand that was holding her sword swung through the air like a sniper rifle's bullet.

I barely ducked to the right in ti-!

A foot… was firmly placed into my cheek.

I could have sworn I felt my neck snapping. The crack was audible.

What's with this strength?

I tumbled across the floor and eventually slowly stilled.

Stabbing my sword into the ground I use it as a cane to hold myself up. Blood dropped from my nose, mouth, the top of my head, everywhere.

But still, I stared her down underneath the cover of the trees as they graced me with their presence.

Either she was surprised by my tenacity or she got bored of me. The woman held her weapon by her side.

But still I was weary of her. I didn't even realize that my teeth had been gritted this entire fight.

She still looked at me with a blank face.

And then she uttered words in such a happy manner that shook me to the core.

"You belong to me now."

She strides before me elegantly as her long hair sways charmingly in the wind. She is a beautiful woman but most of all she's overwhelmingly strong with some odd powers.

Before I knew it, I was being dragged away forcefully to the palace.

I cleared my throat and spoke up.

"Ehem, could you please let me go? I have to go home soon…" I say sheepishly.

"That's okay, I'll send a letter home explaining your situation. You're not from the Empire, right?" She asks me with a bright smile.

I didn't answer her. My mind was elsewhere thinking about how I would get out of the grasp of this fearsome woman.

The only this is, I would spend the next three months shackled by this woman who didn't seem to care about my personal feelings.

**Tatsumi**

I frantically ran into Night Raid looking for my friends. The fire lashed out at me trying to sink it fangs deep into my skin, but every time the fire made its presence known I would shrug it off.

Looking at the now charred walls and destroyed floors, I crashed into every room desperately searching for any one.

Maybe they escaped? Yeah, they surely escaped right?

My friends are not so weak as to be defeated by a measly fire. It's not like this is the first time.

I ran into the main hall, it was already consumed by the greedy crimson flames.

The only places left were the bedrooms.

Damn it!

I through open Akame's door.

Nothing.

I through open Lubbock's door.

Nothing.

I through open Leone's door.

Nothing.

I through open Mine's door.

Nothing.

Najenda's room…

Nothing…

No one was here at all. This place that was being burnt down. Why would they be here?

They were alive and outside probably moving away somewhere else.

I hacked and coughed. The smoke was awfully profuse. I waved it away out of my face as I made my way to the back exit.

But just then, to my dismay the ceiling collapses right before my path.

And then even worse happened.

The floor collapsed right below my feet.

I fell and fell.

And then I felt myself hit the ground.

**Akame**

I ran into the burning base despite everyone's warnings. I saw Tatsumi running in there desperately with his face flushed.

He was so stupid.

If he didn't think we escaped long before the attack due to Lubbock's strings then he was utterly stupid.

But it was that stupidity that made him Tatsumi.

I hadn't seen him for three months and my body moved on its own when I saw him sprint into the base.

Running on the charred floor I saw that every bedroom door was opened.

And then it was a dead end.

The floor was broken.

Seeing that there was nowhere to go, I went to turn around…

Until I saw a pale hand sticking out from underneath the rubble that looked slightly stiff.

Tatsumi…!

I dropped down into the hole. I quickly took the rubble off Tatsumi. Awkwardly I slung his arm around my neck…

But I didn't really think this through.

I couldn't jump back up to the floor with Tatsumi around my neck.

I felt my heartbeat increase.

Suddenly, I felt my body jerk, and I was lifted up into the air and back onto the ground.

"Lubbock!" I exclaim happily.

"Such a pain, but I couldn't just sit around and watch a girl die…" He scratches the back of his head with a short sigh. "Come on, Akame, we need to get out of here!" He ushered for me to follow him.

Lubbock began mumbling something incoherent as we ran through the rapidly crumbling base.

"When this is over he better thank us!"

I laughed at Lubbock's bad attitude and nodded my head in agreement.

…

We were now outside watching as the thick clouds consumed the trees gluttonously. The vegetation cried out in pain witnessing all of the pandemonium that was happening around them.

Slowly we made our way to our other base, making certain that we weren't followed.

I looked down at Tatsumi. He was resting peacefully although he was a little bit dirty.

When he wakes up I'll surely scold him.

**Sometime later.**

Groggily, my eyes opened. I rubbed my temples trying to alleviate the pressure in my head. It felt as if there were two fifty-pound weights on my forehead. My eyes probed around observing the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?" I hear someone say.

I looked at the person not fully paying attention to where I was or who was talking to me.

"Fine… I just have a headache…"

And then my head shot back over to the person who was sitting next to me eating a tangerine.

"A…Aka….Akame…?" I stifle out consummately surprised. She nods at me matter-of-factly.

I couldn't stop myself, I scooped her up into a tight embrace.

"You're okay! I knew it, you're fine. I was worried for no reason, I'm glad you're safe…" I whisper close to her ear. "Why, how… who…?" I mumble trying to get all of my thoughts in line, I wanted to get my emotion out but I was just too overwhelmed.

I felt her rub my back.

"Welcome back, Tatsumi."

I smiled, and I felt something on my face.

Huh?

I was crying?

Yeah, I was surely crying. Even though I've only seen one of my friends I have this indescribable happiness inside of me.

"Thank you, Akame…" I choke out. "You were the one who got me, right? Thank you."

I felt a light smack to the back of my head.

"Don't thank me. We're friends. I'll come get you anytime," she coos sweetly into my ear.

I laughed, I genuinely laughed a happy laugh since three months ago. "Yeah, Akame, I'm sorry."

I released her and dropped back into my bed.

We were in another base.

I was finally home…

**Akame**

I watched Tatsumi drop back down onto his bed. He looked sad. He looked so different from the last time I'd seen him. He looks more mature, he looks like he was put through a lot.

When he spoke it dug me out of my thoughts.

"Akame, is everyone else here too?" Tatsumi asks looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, they're downstairs most likely eating. You should come down. Everyone's concerned about you, Tatsumi. But, they're glad that you're back."

Tatsumi smiled happily.

"I'm glad to be back," he murmurs with a soft expression.

I wouldn't ask him what he went through, that would be wrong. But whatever he went through wasn't good. He seemed so far away, but right now he was home and he could relax after his long mission.

"I'll be down in a little bit, just give me some time," Tatsumi uncovers himself and walks past me sitting on a chair. "Let me go take a shower, I can't come back home looking half dead."

He exited the room and went walking down the hallway.

I popped another tangerine piece into my mouth.

I forgot to scold him in the end after all…

Picking up my peels, I went downstairs. There I would wait for him and we would all give him a heartfelt welcome back.

**Tatsumi**

I couldn't help but smile. I was finally home, I was finally with my friends. After three long months I was finally back where I belonged.

The water fell on my skin softly traveling down onto the floor. I turned off the shower and dried myself off.

I went downstairs and I heard some horns and the pop of some party crackers. Confetti fell from the ceiling along with a sign saying:

**Welcome Home Tatsumi! We Missed You!**

Everyone yelled out welcome home besides Lubbock, he grumbled something incoherent again. Leone irritably punched him in the back of the head giving him a dirty look.

"Tatsumi, come sit with your big sister! Fill me up a glass!" Leone shouts patting the empty stop next to her.

I sit next to her with a smile.

"Sure, Leone," I whisper. Immediately her arm wrapped around my neck and I was forced into her chest. As I poured the glass I couldn't stop those happy tears from flowing.

I wiped my eyes feverishly.

"Ah, I just can't stop crying," I let out a subdued laugh. "I don't know why but I'm just overwhelmed with joy."

Mine's hand landed on my shoulder. "Welcome back Tatsumi, you were missed."

I nodded at her words. "Yeah."

Najenda looked down at me proudly giving me that knowing smile as if to say, "Good job being strong for so long by yourself."

I kept nodding my head like a bobble-head.

Akame watched my emotional face from far off. She had that soft smile on as those red eyes comforted me.

Lubbock finally added in his two cents.

"Yeah, nice job Tatsumi."

I knew that he meant well so I laughed.

"Cheers to Tatsumi's return!" Leone already started gulping down her drink with her arm tightly wrapped around my neck.

Never before since this night have I ate so much, never before since this night have I partied so much, never before since this night did I feel like I actually belonged somewhere.

Maybe I could be mended back, maybe the cog in time got fixed, or maybe I just hit my lucky streak.

…

After the party I was about to go back up to my room to rest when Najenda suddenly spoke from behind me.

"Najenda? What's up?" I ask.

"Well, Tatsumi. I was just wondering how you were doing. Want to sit and chat a while?" Her thumb pointed backwards to some chairs behind her.

We were sitting down, Najenda was drinking some tea, sipping on it softly as she listened to me speak.

It was just a normal conversation until she finally asked the question.

"Tatsumi… for that time… did anything happen to you?" Najenda stared deep into my eyes. It wouldn't be good if I lied to her about what happened.

"It was mostly just getting dragged around selfishly, but that's it."

But I still lied anyways.

Najenda stared me down.

Finally she caved in with a sigh.

"Well, did you get any information then?"

I shook my head no. "No, I'm sorry… there wasn't much I could do…"

I looked down at the ground annoyed at my incompetence. Najenda's hand fell down on my shoulder.

"Tatsumi, don't be sorry or ashamed. You've done well. I'm proud of you, _you're strong_."

I let out a forced smile. "Thanks, Najenda. For everything you've done for me."

"Don't sweat it, kid. We're your family after all," she smiled at me. "Now go get some rest, you need it."

With that Najenda walked away going to her room.

Not too long after Najenda's leave I too went to my room.

I threw off my shirt and plopped down onto my bed.

I closed my eyes to go to sleep.

_Roll…_

…

…

I throw the cover off of me miserable. Sleep was escaping me right now. The thing that was on my mind:  
Esdese's face as she apologized to me. I swear she smiled before she apologized. It was almost as if she was playing me, baiting me. She has to be playing me! She could have killed me herself then, she could have gone into the hideout and killed my friends instead of lighting the place on fire.

She thinks she's leading this game? Well she's _wrong. _

I will get stronger.

I will defeat her and pay her back for all that's she's done to me.

After rolling around in vain trying to fall asleep, I finally got up. Trudging down the stairs I went into the kitchen to get myself some water.

I gulped it down quickly. Still not satisfied, I went for a walk outside around the hideout. I stuff my hands in my pockets as the orange colored leaves on the trees greeted me warmly. I stared at them, blank face.

I was finally home… but yet I felt so perturbed.

Just as I was about to look back down, I could have sworn I saw movement in the forest. I was unarmed, all I had was my clothes on my back.

Steading myself I looked at the spot…

I was edgy until Akame came out from the trees munching on some meat.

"Akame? What are you doing out in the forest?" I frantically ask, my heart bumping hard in my chest. She still hadn't looked up at me, she continued eating her meat. I call out to her again, this time she picks her head up but clutches her food instead of preparing to fight someone…

"Oh, Tatsumi. What are you doing out here?" She looks at me with those soft red eyes.

"Just taking a walk… how about you?" I point at her with a jumbled face.

She munched on her meat some more.

"Patrol."

"Ah, I see."

I sit down on the wooden floor and rest my head into my hand. Akame sits next to me. I see a hand holding some meat in front of my face. I look at her from the corner of my eyes. She was smiling brightly at me. I smiled back taking the meat from her.

"Tatsumi," Akame starts. "If you have anything on your mind you can talk to us. I don't know what's happened to you over these past three months but… you're not alone, okay?" Akame looks at me worried with a voice so sweet I could almost taste it.

First I kind of nod dejected sticking out my body lip, and slowly I feel it again.

"Yeah, thank you for being there."

Akame smiles at me.

"And Tatsumi," Akame says.

"Yeah?"

"Don't go away again. It was sad without you around."

My heart skipped a beat, my eyes widened at the realization. They were worried about me… of course they were. They're friends and that's what friends do right?

"I won't leave again. I promise. Sorry for worrying you all."

"You're forgiven, but…"

I groaned inside. There was more?

She grabbed my ear roughly and pulled it.

"Running into the fire base was stupid, it was reckless," she pulled even harder. "If Lubbock and I hadn't shown up you'd have been dead."

"Okay, Akame! I'm sorry, please let go, you're going to pull off my ear!" I slapped my hands together as if I was praying pleading for her mercy.

I felt her grip loosen. "But, that's what makes Tatsumi-Tatsumi. I'm glad that you haven't changed."

Her smile was sweeter than sugar, those red eyes reflected her emotions.

I didn't even realize when she got up until she called my name. I looked up at her focusing back on the present.

"Let's go inside," she says. I shook my head no.

"I'll sleep outside for today. The comfort of the trees is enough for me."

I looked up at the moon.

"Are you sure?" Akame asks. I nod in conformation.

I hear her walk away. I cross my legs looking around at the base.

This was home.

Precipitously, I felt the warmth of a thick cloth as it hugged around my body. I looked behind me perplexed. There was Akame sitting next to me with a blanket of her own. I stared expectantly.

"If you're going to sleep out here, I'll sleep out here too." She lies down and covers herself. I stared at her bewildered.

Just as I was about to thank her, I heard the soft sounds of…

Someone sleeping…

Already!? She fell asleep already!?

I couldn't help but let out a giggle watching her. She was so strange. I too, lay down, I covered myself up making sure to keep warm.

That night, I slept comfortably for the first time in three months.

**That's the end of Chapter 2 of Broken. **

**I got a chapter out before school started. I still have my math packet to do but I probably won't end up doing it.**

**Being fifteen's a drag ya know?**

**Anyways, I've decided to make my chapters steadily get longer. I was never really a fan of writing longer chapters but if that's what you guys want, so be it! Although it will take a little bit longer to write them. **

**I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that great, I'm still having trouble writing this, ya know?**

**But, please review, those are extremely helpful. It would be so cool if this fanfiction blew up, then I could have an army of readers!**

**Mwahaha! (Sorry… I'm not funny… I'll stop…) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, especially NobleBoss, you helped my self-esteem because it's always lower than dirt. **

**Thank you again, I will try to update very frequently!**

**Wish me luck with that math packet… **


End file.
